At the beginning
by My.Head.Is.Cracked
Summary: This is my 2nd NatsuZa XD This is a little longer than before so please review thanks! :DD


- I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does-  
>- My 2nd NatsuZa I figure out that it could be fun if I added a song…-<br>-Well hope u like it and please review- :D

==============A T T H E G U I L D======================

It Was A Normal Day at Fairy Tail Guild:

"Erza!" A Running pink haired mage shouted while running inside the guild

And Erza who was busy talking to the master stopped and turned around

"Natsu?" She whispered to herself a pink blush surrounded her face.

Natsu ran until she was in front of her

The whole guild stopped what they are doing and focus on the two mage…

"What is it?" she said to Natsu

"Ehem." The Master said "If you'll excuse me I still have many things to do… Let's talk later…"

Erza Looked at the master "Hai Master!" Then afterwards she turned back her attention to Natsu.

"Erza eto… Can you please meet me at the river later at night?" He started to blush

*How Cute…* She thought "I think I have no work later at night so I guess… Ok Fine!" She smiled at him.

"Yes!" She jumped "ok then see ya later Erza!" And with a single blink Natsu headed outside…

==============N I G H T T I M E==================

Erza was just in time when she arrived at the said place because Natsu was there already

"Natsu!" She called the pink haired boy, he turned around and saw her

"Oh Erza you re here…" He smiled

She smiled back "And… Why did you call me here for?"

"Oh about that?... No thing really I just wanted to spend some time with you…" A blush formed his face…

She let out a sigh… "well… if that's your wish…"

He just smiled at her afterwards he lead her to the grass they sat there

**We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
>Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through<br>Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
>At the beginning with you<br>**"Erza do you remember the day when we were kids? We 3 usually fight with each other…" Natsu said while moving closer to erza and placed her in his arms.

"Of Course how could I forget I usually beat you to to a pulp!" She laughed

**No one told me I was going to find you  
>Unexpected, what you did to my heart<br>When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
>This is the start<strong>

"Natsu Do you remember the battle in the tower you saved me back then…" she smiled

"That… I will never forget that part you were planning to end your life and I really don't want to lose you or anybody…" He smiled back

We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
>Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true<br>Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
>At the beginning with you<p>

"Do you remember Ichiya?" Natsu Laughed

"I-Ichiya?" Erza started to tremble "Why do you have to remind me about him?"

"Nothing Its just that- hahahaha…" He continued to laugh

but she just smiled at him looking at his face always cools her off…

**And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
>Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing<br>Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
>I'll be there when the world stops turning<br>I'll be there when the storm is through  
>In the end I wanna be standing<br>At the beginning with you  
><strong>"Do you remember the first time we dated?" she said

"Our first date huh? I just remembered that… I think… hmmm… Our first kiss

happened?"  
>She laughed at him "Yep I can still imagine that in my mind kissing me like that in front of my room grabbing my face like that…"<br>**  
>Knew there was somebody, somewhere<br>A new love in the dark  
>Now I know my dream will live on<br>I've been waiting so long  
>Nothing's gonna tear us apart<br>**"Gerard… can you still remember him?" She questioned him

"Gerard? The Bastard?" He began to Flame up again

"Hey Hey Easy there I just wanted to know if you still remember him…"

"Yes Of course I remember him C-O-M-P-L-E-T-E-L-Y" Natsu even emphasized the word

"You know what Natsu I didn't even know that I had the strength to love someone again like you… I thought that If Gerard was gone I will live my life alone…"  
>Erza Started to tear up when she had said that.<p>

"Erza…" Natsu cut her off "You will never be alone… Remember that even if everyone betrayed you, if everyone hated you just remember I'll always be here with you, on your side…Forever till death do us apart…"  
>*Natsu…* She thought to herself then she smiled a smile with tears of joy…<br>Natsu afterwards stood up kneel before her and put out a thing out of his pocket a ring with a pure diamond  
>"Erza…" he started to blush "A-Ano…"<p>

"Natsu… A ring ?" She started to have a question look on her face

"Erza… would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
>His face was red really red<p>

Erza stood up and kneeled before him and hugged her tightly making Natsu touch the ground and he can hear Erza crying.  
>"Its okay if you don't want yet Erza Maybe this is not really the right time…" He smiled<br>"What are you saying?" She shouted and released him from her hug "Of course I will say Yes!"

"What?" Natsu said with a jokingly face

"Yes!" she shouted more

"Did you just say Yes?"

"Yes Natsu Yes! " She Laughed

And the night continued…

And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
>Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing<br>Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
>I'll be there when the world stops turning<br>I'll be there when the storm is through  
>In the end I wanna be standing<br>At the beginning with you

Yeah

Life is a road that I wanna keep going on  
>Love is a river, I wanna keep going<p>

Starting out on a journey

Life is a road that I wanna keep going  
>Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing<br>In the end I wanna be standing  
>At the beginning with you<p>

…_5 Years Later…_

A couple was walking together with their hands holding each other… At the side of the river…

The couple wear a casual shirt and pants and a casual white dress.  
>"Natsu Do you think our daughter will be fine with Happy?"Erza questioned her beloved husband Natsu<p>

"Akane? Of course she wanted to play with her best friend…" Natsu replied

She just smiled "Natsu How many years has it been since we've been married?"

"I guess it's been 5 years…" he said while scratching the back of his head

"Was it really that long?" She just smiled yet again

Natsu removed his hand from her hand and placed it on her cheek .Which made her attention go to Natsu…

But he Just smiled and Placed his lips upon hers… and she kissed him back. When he pulled away. They smiled and hugged each other until Happy and Akane arrived

"Papa, Mama!" Akane shouted and ran to her parents

"How is our beautiful daughter doing?" He said to her daughter while he Picked her up

"Im fine papa!"

*I wouldn't have thought that I would have a happy family with me… from the start they all hated me but look at me now…" She thought and a tear fell from her eyes her daughter noticed this  
>"Papa why is Mama crying?"<p>

"Huh?" Natsu looked at her "What's the problem Erza something bothering you?"

"None…" She said and wiped her tears I m just happy really happy!" She smiled at her family and hugged them…

-eNd-

-**AT THE BEGINNING-**


End file.
